


No Stilettos Here

by CocoaChoux



Series: Bottom Levi Weekend 2016 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Levi Weekend 2016, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Eren Yeager, Female Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Levi/Female Eren Yeager, Fluff and Humor, Making Out, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6862972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaChoux/pseuds/CocoaChoux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Affection.</p><p>Love and sassiness is all you need for a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Stilettos Here

**Author's Note:**

> HUZZAH! I finally finished it! OTL Now I can work on the other million things I need to do. :'D Hope you enjoy the girls' banter and silliness~

“Fucking- fuck it all!”

Levi slammed her fists on the table and pushed herself away from her desk or else she would toss her laptop out the window. She was fuming as she paced around the room, trying not to scream more than she did before. Her hair was in a mess and her glasses slipped down the bridge of her nose, but she could care less about those things when her laptop was making beeping sounds. It might as well signal her death because that was what she was feeling right now – dying. Slumping her shoulders in defeat, she sat back at her chair and stared blankly at the screen, hoping that she would figure something out if she glared at it long enough. Maybe it would combust and corrupt her files and all would be lost given her shitty luck this evening.

_Knock knock._

The door creaked open and a head peaked in. “Levi? Are you alright?”

Levi growled as she continued to glare at her screen. “Everything’s _not_ fine,” she snipped. She heard the door close behind her and then light, padded footsteps headed towards her. She felt the presence of her girlfriend behind her and the faint hum rumbling through her chest.

“Are you having problems?” Eren decided to ask.

“How did you know?” Levi drawled sarcastically.

Eren rolled her eyes. “Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Without asking, Eren reached over above Levi and bent down and did some bullshit fast typing and mouse-clicking. Levi stared in wonder as the beeping sound stopped and her program restarted to the menu. More bullshit magic happened and her old file was recovered right in front of her.

“Sorry, I was only able to get the file you saved half an hour ago. Anything you had after that is gone unfortunately,” Eren said remorsefully.

“Oh my fucking god.” Levi turned around from her chair and engulfed Eren into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. I was losing my goddamn mind and I thought I lost the whole thing for good.”

The brunette chuckled when Levi pressed kisses all around her face as a reward. “Okay, I get it, you love me.” Eren held onto Levi and leaned in for a proper kiss. “The perks of having a girlfriend who’s in computer science and a hackathon enthusiast, hm?”

“I really want to fuck you right now,” Levi whispered on her lips.

“Wow, Levi, didn’t think you were that easy,” Eren teased, laughing when she received a smack on her arm. “As much as I would like to take you up on that offer, don’t you need to hand that in by midnight?”

As quick as she latched on, Levi was back onto her computer. Eren sighed fondly and patted down Levi’s hair and lightly pushed the frames back up her nose to where she had the little indentation marks. Eren gave her one more peck and left the room, knowing that Levi would be entirely focused for the next few hours trying to finish her assignment.

* * *

The kettle whistled and Eren immediately turned off the heat. She poured the hot water into the teapot before putting the kettle back on the stove and placed the teapot on a tray along with two cups. Carefully balancing the tray, she carried it to hers and Levi’s bedroom and opened the door to see Levi sprawled on the bed on her stomach, looking very exhausted. Eren silently placed the tray on the bedside table and then trapped Levi between her legs and gently laid on top of her.

“Get off me,” Levi said, muffled by the pillows she was lying face-first on.

“Nope. You’re stressed out which is making me stressing out for your well-being.” Despite what she said, she sat up straight and started kneading Levi’s back, not unlike what a cat would do. Encouraged by Levi’s appreciative sounds, she spread out her hands and massaged Levi’s back.

“God, you’re an angel,” Levi sighed as she turned her head back to look at her girlfriend. “Seriously, you’re amazing.”

“No, you’re amazing,” Eren said. “You’ve been stressing over school work and balancing your two part-time jobs for the past three months. I keep telling you that money isn’t an issue.”

“It’s the principle of it. Besides, it keeps me busy.”

Eren let out an irritated huff. “You should be taking better care of yourself. I’m afraid that you’ll keel over and I’ll get a call from the hospital because you’re too damn stubborn for your own good.”

“Pot calling the kettle black.”

“Oh, fuck you. Fine, I’ll just take your tea away.” Eren didn’t even need to get off from Levi since the black-haired woman did it for her, lunging at the bedside and pouring herself a cup of tea. Eren rolled her eyes but accepted the cup from Levi who offered to her with the condition that she wouldn’t drop it and it was fine because _Levi, we’ve done this so many times now so shut up and drink your damn tea._

The two sat on the bed, nursing their hot drinks and not saying anything to each other. Or well, until Eren decided to break the silence.

“After your exams, make sure you take a week off from both your jobs.”

“Huh? Why?” Levi asked.

Eren put their cups back on the tray once they were done. “Because I’m going to spend the week spoiling and fawning over you.”

Levi snorted. “And you get mad when people call you my sugar mama.”

“I am not!” Eren exclaimed. “I just have money because of the inheritance money from my grandparents and from my dad’s job.”

“I know,” Levi reassured. “But the money can be spent on other things.”

“Like what? The house is ours and our school loans are paid off and we’re getting a new car next week.”

“Sugar mama,” Levi repeated with a smirk.

“Argh! Just-” Eren sighed in defeat and Levi almost laughed. “Can’t I just treat my girlfriend and spend time with her without worrying about other things?”

Levi stared at her slumped figure and if Eren had dog ears, Levi would bet that they would be dropping now and- oh hell, Eren was giving her the puppy eyes. She put her hands on her face and groaned, hearing Eren cheer in front of her in victory. Fucking damn it. She could never say no when Eren pulled that face and the brunette totally used it to her advantage.

Eren pulled her into a hug and Levi grumbled into her chest from the unfairness of it all. “Oh, you’re going to love it Levi! It’s going to be like a girls’ night out but for a week and it’ll be just you and me.” Eren held her girlfriend tighter and rocked them both on the bed.

“Eren, let go. I still need to take a shower- hey!” Said brunette managed to unclasp Levi’s bra through her shirt and immediately let go of Levi, laughing as she ran out of the room.

Taking off the bra completely under her shirt and a pillow in her hand, Levi marched out of the room. “Oh, it’s on!”

Shrieking and loud footsteps was heard throughout the house.

* * *

“Rise and shine, darling,” Eren said in a sing-song voice before whacking the top of Levi’s head with a pillow.

“Hey, quit it,” Levi grumbled, cranky that she was rudely awoken from her well-deserved slumber, as she rolled away from the fluffy attack.

In her half-awake state, she knew to expect Eren to jump on top of her on the bed, but made no additional movements to block it. The bed bounced slightly from the brunette’s dramatic way of an entrance and Levi did her best to ignore the feeling of Eren breathing down her neck.

Seeing the way that Levi was deliberately closing her eyes, Eren wrapped Levi with the blankets and rolled them both off the bed with a ‘thump.’

The black-haired woman tried to slither away but alas, she was in the mercy of a cruel angel. “You’re doing laundry,” was what Levi stated, glaring at Eren underneath her blanket burrito.

Eren chuckled as she gave Levi a quick kiss on the nose before reaching to grab Levi’s glasses and put it on for her. She lifted the blanket pile the held Levi captive and dumped it on the bed, making the lump bounce. “Get ready soon, we’re going to go out,” Eren said.

Levi unraveled herself from the soft warmth and yawned. She glanced over to the windows and glared at it. “It’s the ass-crack of dawn, Eren. What the fuck are we doing?”

“Running.”

“No.”

“Oh come on,” Eren pleaded. “It would be a great start of the day to run through the place we first met and relive it.”

“Did you forget that _I_ was the one who was exercising like a normal person and _you_ were running because you needed to escape? We also met each other at night and that was because you were being chased by a dog because you were drunk after a party and trespassed on someone’s lawn. You came running into the park to hide but crashed into me instead.”

“I got to meet you so the night didn’t end off that badly. It was totally worth having that dog chase me down 8 blocks to meet you. Maybe it was destiny.” Eren made dreamy eyes as she recalled that fateful evening.

Levi rolled her eyes and made ‘shooing’ motions with her hand. “Get out and I’ll get ready. I hope your legs are prepared for 5k in the morning, babe.” She didn’t bother to conceal her smirk when Eren left the room cursing up a storm.

Quickly getting dressed and switching her glasses to contacts, Levi went downstairs to see her girlfriend in her jogging gear and water bottles in each hand. When green eyes met hers, Eren tossed the water bottle to her and she caught it with one hand with ease. “Thanks.”

A nod. “A.”

“I’m very well aware about my boob size but thanks for pointing that out,” Levi said as she laced up her shoes.

Eren snorted. “That’s not what I meant and you know it. Besides, they’re perfectly fine and I like touching them.”

“And I like touching yours.” Levi poked the side of Eren’s chest. “They’re squishy.”

“We’ll touch each other’s boobs later.” Eren held onto Levi’s hand and open the door. “But for now, we’re going to go sweat and maybe go on the swings that thousands of other kids have touched before.”

“Gross.”

“I know, I’m pretty damn romantic.”

* * *

Eren groaned as she stared at exposed, creamy skin that was partially covered in purple lace, dying to get her hands on her girlfriend.

“Hm, I don’t know. What do you think, Eren? Do you like the purple or do you think the pink one was nicer?” Levi asked as she stared down and did a complete turn in front of Eren.

“This is torture,” Eren moaned.

“You didn’t answer my question,” was what Levi replied, holding an identical set of bra and underwear, but in pink, against her and then pulling it away and putting it against her again, looking at herself in the mirror and determining which one would be better.

“Both, just get both for crying out loud,” Eren complained again.

“Hey, you were the one who dragged me here. This is just retribution.”

After properly being sweatier than Levi was comfortable with after their morning run, they showered (separately because Eren gets too handsy and the shower would have taken 3 times longer if she had her way) and Eren took them to their favorite diner for breakfast. And true to Eren’s words weeks prior, she then took them to a spa to be spoiled. And while Levi wasn’t too fond of people she didn’t know touching her, she gave in when she was pampered like a princess as she got her face massaged and getting her hands treated at the same time. After leaving the spa all smooth and fresh, Eren took her hand and led them down a shopping district and just walked, going into a few stores that caught their eyes. Of course though, Eren somehow convinced Levi to come into a swanky-looking (read: expensive) lingerie store and quickly made work of finding a few pieces in Levi’s size and dragged her girlfriend into the changing room and locked the door behind them, dismissing the store attendant telling them if they need help to give them a call.

Now the tables have turned because Eren did _too_ of a good job finding stuff for her girlfriend to wear because it fit her like a second skin. Levi made it a point to order Eren not to touch her as she tried on the outfits since she loved to be up and personal. Levi even threatened to push down the little succulent garden Eren has been taking care of from their bedroom balcony if the brunette didn’t behave, but it was an effective threat because Eren’s arms were on her side and she looked stiff as a soldier.

Levi jutted her chest before nodding. “Fine, I’ll get both.”

“Great, can we go now?”

“Nope, there’s still that little number that I saved for last,” Levi said as she undressed herself. She ignored Eren’s garbling sounds as she neatly placed what she had on back on the fancy hanger and then grabbing the black and red babydoll. She slipped it over her, noting the silky touch of the material, and readjusted it and turning to look at her girlfriend. “Well?”

“Fuck.”

“Use your words, Eren.”

Eren looked away. “You’re the definition of sin and the devil wants to marry you.”

“Perfect.” Levi leaned close to her girlfriend and peered up to look at her. “Hey, look at me,” she said as she looped her arms around Eren’s neck. Once she saw that she had Eren’s undivided attention, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to capture Eren’s lips into a kiss. Levi felt the ghost of Eren’s hands near her hips, but then they retracted. Letting go of Eren’s mouth, she took Eren’s hand with her own and put them where they were a second ago. “You can touch me now,” was all that she said before going in for another kiss.

Not needed to be told a second time, Eren firmly gripped onto Levi’s hips and moved her mouth to work along with Levi’s. They tried to muffle the other’s moans, in case a store attendant decided to do their job and check up with them, but it was hard when their tongues were put into play and Eren’s hands moved south to firmly grasp Levi’s round cheeks.

Levi pressed as close as she could onto Eren and started writhing, silently begging for more, but she felt Eren’s smirk on her lips before she was pushed away. “Hey, get your mouth back down here,” she pouted.

Eren gave her a wink and lightly tugged on the babydoll. “Let’s go back home and finish this.”

“You’re not up for public sex?” Levi challenged.

“Nope. Besides, I know you well enough that you would prefer in clean places that you’ve already sterilized.”

“Hn. Cheeky brat.”

“Levi, you’re literally 3 months older than me.”

“Your point?”

Eren shook her head in amusement and helped Levi out of her see-though gown. “I can’t believe I’m in love with you.”

“Right back at ya, babe.”

* * *

Levi barely had time to take off her shoes before she was pressed against the wall, the bags of their shopping adventure were pushed away when Eren went in for the attack. “Wow, right to it, huh?” she said as she felt Eren grind against her ass and warm hands slipping under her shirt. She groaned when hands cupped her breasts and Eren kissing the side of her neck.

“Yeah. You were bending down with your skirt way too often in front of me and got me riled up,” Eren murmured against the pale column as she trailed her kisses down.

Levi snorted. “You sound like an old man.”

“I thought I was the sugar mama?” Eren questioned, one of her hands letting go of Levi’s breast and slipped underneath the fluttery skirt that her girlfriend wore, palming the front and licking her lips when Levi moaned.

“Whatever, just get me wet,” Levi retorted. Her breath hitched when Eren’s hand slid under her panties and fingers ran down her walls.

“Seems like I don’t have a problem doing that,” Eren teased as she continued to move her fingers back and forth. She rubbed clit the same time she flicked Levi’s nipple, smirking when Levi shuddered at the simultaneous sensations.

Levi couldn’t reply, too lost at the feeling of Eren’s fingers working her, her hips involuntarily rocking along Eren’s slow movements, encouraging to go faster. She felt Eren sucking on her neck and then a finger slipped inside. Levi moaned as another finger joined the first and moved inside her while Eren’s thumb made sure to circle and rub where she wanted it the most. “Fuck!” she cried out when Eren’s fingers found that spot that had her legs shaking.

Eren bit her shoulder, and that was the only warning she got before Eren moved faster, driving inside to hit that one spot that made her begging for more. She couldn’t find purchase along the wall, so she curled her fingers to the palms of her hands, and she felt her toes curling too.

Too abruptly for her liking, Eren stopped just when she felt that she was getting close. She was about to cry out why but then she was flipped over with her back on the wall and Eren kneeled before her. Her skirt was pulled down and pooled around her ankles, and Eren gave her a mischievous look before hands were on her thighs and Eren’s tongue traced the lining of her underwear.

Levi slapped her hand over her mouth to cover her moan when Eren pulled the panties to the side and licked from the bottom to the top of her slit. She felt her walls being sucked and then little licks on her clit. Levi arched her back when Eren slipped the two fingers back in her, making a ‘come-hither’ motion, as she widened her mouth to cover more area. Her leg was pulled over Eren’s shoulder and the new position made all the difference in the world because Levi started trembling, trying her best to stay upright. Eren’s little content sighs as she ate her out didn’t help the matter and the brunette groaned when Levi fisted her hand in Eren’s hair.

Levi clenched when Eren’s tongue replaced the fingers and she could feel her slick start to spread along the inside of her thighs because Eren was being so damn _messy_. The hand that covered her mouth moved under her shirt and bra and she rolled her breast and tugged the back of Eren’s head when fingers slipped back in and began thrusting to find that one spot. Eren’s mouth continued to work the sides before finding home on Levi’s clit and tongue working the black-haired woman to her peak.

The stuttering thighs and Levi’s loud moans were the only warnings Eren had before Levi came with her name on her lips. Eren let Levi ride out her orgasm and licked as much as she could, taking out her fingers and avoiding the sensitive area. She pulled Levi’s skirt back on for her and grinned at Levi’s heavy breathing before wrapping her arms around her blissed-out lover.

“Time for a bath?” Eren asked after a moment of squeezing the life out of her. Levi’s glazed eyes lazily looked at her before she nodded. “I’ll be back then.” Eren tried to give her a kiss but laughed when Levi managed to squish her cheeks and glared at her for the attempted stunt. “Okay, I’ll go,” Eren said in surrender, stepping away but not before placing a peck on Levi’s cheek.

“Such a little shit,” Levi mumbled, but in a fond voice. She looked down at her feet and sighed at the bags that were haphazardly dropped and began picking them all up and headed to their bedroom. She discarded the bags near the foot of the bed and started organizing the contents of the stuff they bought.

Eren came in a moment later and swooped Levi off the ground and carried her to the bathroom. “Hey, I can walk just fine you know,” Levi protested.

“I know, but you love it when I carry you,” Eren replied as she placed Levi down on the counter next to the sink. “I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Can I have a kiss now?” She gave her best pout and widened her eyes.

Levi sighed in defeat at that. “C’mere,” she opened her arms wide and let Eren press against her as she looped her arms around Eren’s neck. She couldn’t help but smile when Eren giggled before moving in for a slow kiss. The hunger from before was gone and was left with familiarity and comfort.

When they pulled away, they tied their hair back and Levi took out her contacts and properly cleaned them. They helped the other undress and Levi smirked when she felt the wet spot on Eren’s underwear. “You want me to give you a hand with that?”

Eren flushed at the comment before taking it off herself and dropping them in the laundry basket. “Just get in the water.”

Levi swayed her hips as she walked to the bathtub and grinned when she heard Eren laugh behind her. Dipping her toe in the pink-colored water and bubbles, she deemed the temperature acceptable and carefully got in the tub and looked at Eren expectantly.

The brunette gave her a toothy smile. “You look adorable, just like your baby photos.”

“Eren, get your ass in here,” Levi grumbled. She knew that having her mother over for dinner that one evening was a bad idea. It was an evening of showing embarrassing photos of herself along with embarrassing stories and an embarrassed Levi at the end of it all.

Eren laughed before getting into the tub as well and with some awkward manoeuvering, Eren was behind Levi, pressed against the porcelain tub and Levi’s back on her chest. The brunette snuggled happily and Levi absentmindedly played with the bubbles and trying to create shapes with them.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Levi replied back.

“Guess what?”

“What?”

“You’re my favorite.”

Levi turned around, the water and bubbles sloshing at the movement, and kissed her cheek. “You’re my favorite too.”

“You know why you’re my favorite?” Eren asked with a grin.

“No, why?”

“Because you’re a sleepy head with a cranky attitude.”

Levi pinched Eren’s stomach underwater. “You suck.” Levi tried to pull away, but Eren held on tighter.

“I wasn’t finished yet,” she chided. “You’re my favorite because you love to clean and have strict standards.”

Levi raised a brow but Eren continued, “And even though I said you’re cranky, you’re also an adorable grump who’s really nice and kind inside.” Eren rubbed her nose with Levi’s. “You are a perfectionist, yet you’re with me. You make me smile and laugh and I feel so comfortable being around you. Like, I just always wants to be close to you and I love it when you give me attention.”

The older one shyly looked down which made Eren grin. “And you get shy when people praise you and that’s fucking cute as hell. You’re absolutely gorgeous from your hair to your little toes. Oh, and I love it best when you try to muffle your moans and when your legs quiver when we have sex.”

“Eren!”

“Oh, babe, you know that I love hearing you call out my name.”

Levi huffed and swatted Eren’s chest. “You’re unbelievable.”

“And here you are with me.”

Levi shuffled closer and leaned on top so that her head was resting on the crook of Eren’s neck and shoulder. “That’s because I love you, you dork.”

“Glad to hear it, since I know I love you too.”

“I love you more.”

“No, I love you more.”

Levi narrowed her eyes. “Eren.”

“Levi.”

She huffed and retaliated by biting the side of Eren’s neck and sucking on it. “There. Proof that I love you the most.”

Eren tilted her head and placed kisses all around Levi’s face. “See? Adorable.”

“Oh gross, I don’t want your cooties,” Levi playfully said as she tried to get away from her.

Eren laughed as she held Levi by the waist. “Nope, you’re infected by my love.” Eren kissed every patch of skin that she could reach and smiled when Levi started laughing.

“You’re such an idiot.”

“Dork, thank you very much.”

Levi rolled her eyes at the correction but made herself comfortable back on Eren’s body, closing her eyes from the warmth coming from Eren and the waters. “Thank you.”

“Hm?”

“Thank you for today.”

“We still have the rest of the week left you know. Also, get ready to pack tonight.”

Levi lifted her head and gave her an inquisitive look. “Why?”

Eren smiled. “Because we’re going to go visit your friends, Isabel and Farlan.”

“Bullshit. Really?” Levi started grinning.

“Yup,” Eren said, matching her grin. “We’ll be leaving early tomorrow morning.”

Levi held Eren impossibly close to her. “Holy fuck, I love you.”

“We already went through this, I love you more.”

Levi didn’t argue with it and just kissed her. The bath was starting to go lukewarm, but she didn’t care when Eren’s body was warm and pressed against hers. They lazily made out in the bathtub and only got out because their fingers started pruning. Eren dried her with a towel and wrapped her in a fresh one and ceremoniously carried her back to the bedroom.

She flopped onto the bed (with new sheets) and smirked when Eren crawled to her in her naked glory and fell back onto the bed with Eren grinning down at her before raining her with kisses. Each little kiss made Levi giggle and it made her realize how happy she was to be in the arms of the woman she loved.

“Hey, Eren?”

“Hm?”

“Next time it’ll be me spoiling you, alright?”

Eren kissed her on the lips. “That sounds perfect to me, love.”


End file.
